Cybertron
Cybertron (サイバトロン, Saibatoron) is the home planet of the Transformers, Autobots and Decepticons alike. Cybertron is either the body of their creator, Primus or (almost always) a shining metal, technological world; a planet of towering future cities without end and vast metallic plains, spiraling metal mountains and bottomless neon-lit chasms. Battling over the planet's resources, the AllSpark, and control of Cybertron is frequently the motivation for, or origin of, the Transformers' epic wars, such as the Great War have started. Beyond these facts much about Cybertron can differ between continuities, see individual entries below. Biography List of Locations *Autobot City *Autobot Mausoleum *Autobot Memorial Plaza *Core of Cybertron *Crystal City *Cyber-Ninja Dojo *Cybertron Central Infirmary *Decagon *Decepticon Gladiatorial Arena *Emirate Xarron Space Bridge Nexus *Energon Farm *Fractal Amphitheater *Fortress Maximus *Gygax *Hydrax Plateau *Iacon *Jekka Amphitheatre *Kaon *Kaon Prison Complex *Kolkular *Ky-Alexia *Maccadam's Old Oil House *Mithril Sea *Omega Gate *Protihex **Protihex Medical Mechanics University *Rad Zone *Sea of Rust *Sonic Canyons *Soundwave's workshop *Tower of Pion *Tyrest *Well of the Great Sparks Gallery Generation 1 / Beast Era Comics continuity Generation 1 comics History Synopsis Cartoon continuity Biography Cybertron appeared considerably smaller than the planet Earth. Entirely metallic on the surface, some of the lowest levels of Cybertron consisted of rock and dirt, suggesting an organic beginning to the planet. Its gravity was light enough that humans were able to traverse the surface without any trouble, and it possessed a breathable atmosphere. Water, or at least a substance resembling it, was in evidence on the planet—lakes and rivers have been shown to exist, albeit sparingly. Many levels below the surface was the energy-furnace, the Plasma Energy Chamber, and at the heart of the planet was the spherical mega-computer, Vector Sigma. Cybertron was orbited by at least three unnamed moons, but its own place in the cosmos appears unfixed—in the year1984, it was clearly shown to exist outside of the Milky Way; on the cusp of an entirely different galaxy, in fact. Nine million years prior, however, Starscream and Jetfire had been able to fly from their home planet to Earth under their own power, suggesting that it may drift freely through space, and had been passing through the Sol System at that point, going on to drift out of the galaxy over the ensuing millennia. If the assorted colourful exclamations made by numerous Transformers are anything to go by, Cybertron also played host to a vast array of fauna, including but not limited to: Antroids, bolt-bats, cyber-ducks, dynametal ducks, electro-toads, glitch mice, guinea pig-o-trons, helio-hamsters, hydro-weasels, photovoltaic pussycats, pidgeonoids, retrorats, robo-rats, sheepacrons, titanium moosebots, turbofoxes, zap-mice and robotopossums. History Twelve million years ago, the Quintessons used Cybertron as a factory to manufacture their robot creations. Notably, the origins of the planet are never explicitly stated—the Quintessons may have built it, terraformed an organic world, or colonized an existing metal planet. Whatever the case, after a million years, the Quintessons were forced to abandon Cybertron when their robots evolved true sentience and feelings, and knew they were being used as slaves, rebelling in the First Cybertronian War. The second war was soon to come, however, when the robots splintered into two factions, the peace-loving Autobots and the war-mongering Decepticons—and began fighting amongst themselves. With the Autobots' innovation of transformation, they were able to win—or at least stalemate—the war, and a period of peace descended on Cybertron, which shone with a healthy golden glow, distinguishing the period as the "Golden Age". Eventually, however, Decepticons adopted transformation as well, along with robot-mode flight, and around nine million years ago, the creation of the Decepticon Megatron re-ignited the war on Cybertron. Megatron rallied like-minded individuals to his cause, and brainwashed others into his service, quickly killing the current Autobot leader in a strike on one of Iacon's outer cities. With this act kept out of the public knowledge, rumors circulated as Autobot machinesmith Alpha Trion worked diligently on a new process to reconstruct Autobots into battle-hardy configurations for the war he knew was coming. That war finally erupted in full when Megatron fatally injured a naive young dock worker, Orion Pax, and Alpha Trion made him the first subject of his new process, reconstructing him into Optimus Prime, who would lead the Autobots in the Third Cybertronian War. After a further five million years of war, during which many Autobots fled the planet, the Decepticons had acquired a large hold on the planet, with the majority of it under their control. The main Autobot force continued to operate from the capital city-state of Iacon, but Cybertron's energy levels were depleted to a dangerous low, necessitating a space mission to locate a new planet with new sources of energy that the Transformers could harness. Optimus Prime led his best and brightest on the Ark, but they were pursued by Megatron's elite troops, and all were stranded in stasis on Earth for four million years. Synopsis Gallery Genesis Physiology History Past Cybertron is orbited by three "near-Cybertron" objects: Moon Bases One and Two and the Trypticon Asteroid Belt Station, each on opposite hemispheres of the planet (presumably the Iaconian and Kaonian sides). Beyond the moons and asteroid belt floats an ancient space bridge generator, the long-abandoned interstellar transportation system that once connected Cybertron to other Transformer colony homeworlds such as, Velocitron, Animatron, Gigantion, and so on. One day, as the nameless miners resorted to gladiatorial combat as an outlet for their misery, a champion named Megatron rose to seize the title of Prime for himself. Unwittingly, his Iaconian ally was appointed Optimus Prime instead, and their anti-caste movement became a war for Cybertron's future; the beginning of the Great War. The AllSpark was lost to space, and whole regions of the planet were laid waste, prompting the Autobots to evacuate on the Ark. Megatron and his chosen Decepticon forces left on the Nemesis, leaving Shockwave and the unchosen Decepticons to stay behind and continue the battles with the Autobots that were also stayed behind on the planet. Synopsis In an interesting turn of events that led the Decepticon ancestors to thier defeat. Autobot mastery of the newly designed space bridge technology, and their leader's strategic relocation of the AllSpark led to ultimate victory, the future descendants of Decepticons have been driven entirely from the planet and a Cybertron where an entire generation has seen neither armor-plating nor transistor of a Decepticon. According to Sentinel Prime, it doesn't rains on Cybertron. Gallery Young Transformer Titans Prime series History Synopsis Gallery Michael Bay series History Cybertron was a world created by a device known as the AllSpark. With its power, it created a race of dimensional travelers, the Thirteen Primes, and made Cybertron suitable for their habitation. The Primes soon discovered that while the AllSpark's power was vast, it was also finite, needing to be recharged. The universe soon provided the answer, for a nearby star went nova, recharging the AllSpark. Though the Primes could travel dimensions, they needed help locating stars and harvesting their energy. The AllSpark responded by creating two things to help the Primes. The first gift was the second race of Cybertronians, the Transformers, who could change their forms. The Thirteen Primes ruled over the Transformers with their descendants, forming the Dynasty of Primes, to protect the AllSpark and Cybertron, while seeking out stars to harvest. The Dynasty even shared their dimensional traveling abilities with the Seekers, those tasked with finding stars. Once they found a star, the Dynasty would follow with builders to forge a harvester to drain a star of its energy and send it to the AllSpark to form energon. The second gift the AllSpark gave the Dynasty was the Matrix of Leadership, a key which contained the essence of the AllSpark and powered the harvesters. The Dynasty of Primes recognized the potential for destruction the harvesters presented, so they decreed that any star system which supported life was to be spared. One day, the Dynasty of Primes and their attendants came to a world to harvest its star. Just as the harvester was completed, the Primes discovered primitive but sentient creatures. Twelve of the Primes upheld the sanctity of life, but the thirteenth despised the creatures as insects and sought to steal the AllSpark's power for himself. What followed was the very first battle of Transformer against Transformer, as the rogue Prime and his loyalists waged war against the Dynasty of Primes and their loyalists. The rogue Prime murdered eleven of his brothers, but the twelfth stole the Matrix and hid it a tomb forged from the bodies of his brothers, sacrificing his own spark to seal the Tomb. The rogue Prime, now known as The Fallen, dispatched the Seekers to find the Matrix. When he returned to Cybertron, he brought his war there as well, killing the rest of the Primes and destroying his brothers' sarcophagi to prevent them from returning. However, he expended much of his power in this process and withdrew to his own sarcophagus to heal. It was there that he learned that he'd made two mistakes: First, the spirits of his brothers were able to seal him in the sarcophagus, preventing him taking over Cybertron. Second, the warriors of the Dynasty had managed to save a single orphan, hiding him from the Fallen. The Dynasty of Primes passed into the realm of legend. Eventually, what little the Transformers knew of their origins would be lost to time. A new society arose, known as the Autobots. The Autobots were a peaceful people, led by Optimus, head of the Science Division, and Protector Megatron, head of the Defense Force. The two leaders created a balance; Optimus was fair while Megatron was firm. Their world's main cities included Tyger Pax, Metrotitan, Simfur, and the capital city of Trypticon. Another area of importance was Burthov, where the Science Division had many facilities. In time, the Autobots began work on a dig near the Simfur Temple, discovering the remains of the Twelve's sarcophagi and the intact sarcophagus of The Fallen. At the same time, unknown alien hostiles attacked Cybertron. Megatron had Optimus remove the intact artifact to his quarters to better protect it, allowing him to come under the influence of The Fallen. As Megatron began to grow more aggressive, Optimus discovered that he was the orphaned Prime hidden away when the Dynasty fell. Megatron raised an army, the Decepticons, and sought to take the AllSpark to conquer the universe. However, most of the early Decepticon forces left on the ''Nemesis'' with The Fallen and Soundwave to seek out the harvester. With the number of Megatron's Decepticons now diminished, Optimus assumed his proper title and raised his own army of Autobots. In the war that followed, Cybertron was decimated. Prime eventually sent the AllSpark through a wormhole into deep space, and Megatron pursued it. Both were lost. Without the AllSpark's power, Cybertron became a dead world. The Autobots and the Decepticons scattered across the galaxy, hoping either to create a new world or locate the AllSpark and restore Cybertron. Synopsis Gallery Unicron Trilogy Comic continuity Armada Energon Cybertron Gallery Animated History In an interesting turn of events, the Decepticons have been driven entirely from the planet. Autobot mastery of space bridge technology, and their strategic relocation of the AllSpark led to ultimate victory, and a Cybertron where an entire generation has seen neither armor-plating nor transistor of a Decepticon. Synopsis Eventually, the Decepticons started an uprising and fought the Autobots once more in an attempt to return to Cybertron. According to Sentinel Prime, it doesn't rain liquid on Cybertron. The Decepticons never made it, as Megatron called off the attacks to wait for him. As Megatron himself was captured, the future of the Decepticons was uncertain. After Megatron's defeat, a group of Decepticons attempted to free him by disguising themselves as Autobot performers. However, they were discovered by Sideswipe and Cheetor, who imprisoned them in the prison complex with their leader. Following this defeat, a group of Decepticons launched an assault on the Energon Farms... Gallery Aligned History Synopsis Gallery Notes & Trivia Category:Planets Category:Locations Category:Solar System Category:Cybertron Category:G1 planets Category:Genesis planets Category:YTTP planets Category:Michael Bay planets Category:Unicron Trilogy planets Category:Animated planets Category:Aligned planets